dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina vs. Murasaki
Rosalina of Mario (ShyGuytheBro) goes up against Murasaki of Senran Kagura (Finnmcmissilecar) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight A river runs through most of the northwestern half of the maze, traversing all sorts of landscapes before plummeting off into a massive series of waterfalls; the last of which leads to an ocean on the borders of the map, and is parted by a barrier. A forest area near this location is where Rosalina is marching along, to make a path. Rosalina: Hello. Where are you. I want to talk. I know you're hiding. Sure enough, Murasaki is hiding in some bushes nearby. Rosalina has been tracking her for a mile and a half now, only gaining ground. She quickly runs out to put more distance between them, but is forced to stop at the edge of the cliff. Murasaki: Seriously? I ran to the edge of the map, and there was nobody who could take you out for me? Rosalina: There you are! Murasaki turns around and throws with shuriken, sending it towards the princess standing on the other side of the river, but she effortlessly dodges it. Rosalina: Why are you running? Sorry but I thought we could work together! Murasaki switches tactics and charged with the other shuriken, but Rosalina just talks. Rosalina: Huh! Nice trick with your weapon, but too little too late! I just wanted to work together. I guess not! You're in serious trouble! Rosalina fires a Luma at Murasaki, who closes her eyes and jumps off the cliff to avoid it. Rosalina: Well, that sucked. Let’s hope all the other combatants in this game are nicer. As she turns to leave, she notices the river alongside her begin to exploded. It extends out several metres from the edge of the cliff, and he turns astonished to see Murasaki standing on the waterfall, complete with a flip back on the cliff. She swings her shurikens again. Rosalina accepts the challenge and steps up to face Murasaki Rosalina: You don’t think I’m out of my playing field? I’ve got plenty of experience with people like you! Murasaki: Shut your mouth. Or I will do it for you. Rosalina summons another Luma. HERE WE GO!!!!!! (Cue Purple and Blue Intention, 1:06-1:40) Rosalina launches a stream of magic towards Murasaki, but she jumps onto one of the rocks behind her and accelerates towards Rosalina at an incredible speed. With her shurikens in front of her, she produces enough of a shield to spear right through the magic, and closelines Rosalina with her open arm. The two slide down the river, with Murasaki ahead and extending the blade as she does. When she builds up enough distance, she waits for Rosalina to slide into her and kicks her back out towards the falls. Rosalina points to her Luna and uses it as a thruster to slow his descent. She lands on the ground and aims her weapon up to the sky. Rosalina: The people down under send a message from up above! She shoots a Luma, which turn into a shooting star and begin descending on Murasaki. Using her shurikens to launch into the air, she is able to run through and slice some of them, but when a massive wave is nearly upon her, she closes her eyes. The projectile glows a shining purple, and with a single swing a large gust of wind sends the Luma back towards Rosalina as two pieces. She steps back, smuggling, and they imbed the ground in front of her, creating a barrier of sorts. Rosalina: Heh. Just like last time. Using the blocks as a shield, she blasts a small hole through one and fires from her wand. Although Murasaki is able to flip over the initial blasts, she tries to run towards her barrier, which she takes advantage of by shooting her feet. The rock underneath her is destroyed instantly, and she falls into the river. Trapped, she is dragged by the current underwater to the ends of the falls, where Rosalina punches and lifts her out. Still dazed from her ordeal, she can do nothing to stop Rosalina’s melee assault with her fists, her magic and her Luma. It ends with her grabbing her from the back of the head and repeatedly bashing her into her barrier, eventually breaking one of the blocks and kicking her through. (Purple and Blue Intention, 2:09-2:35) Rosalina: You’ll be done easy! As she charges up a blast, Murasaki rolls over and sticks her shuriken through the rock in the middle of the canyon. When she fires, she uses a black orb to accelerate backwards on her back, cutting the rock in two. When she’s far away enough to stand, she waves her shuriken again and her body glows black. The block of rock the length of the river, and half its width, rises from the bed and falls down onto Rosalina’s platform. Rosalina: Ouchh! She is barely able to scamper to the safety of the grass on the cliff edge before the block crashes down, shattering the platform. Murasaki lifts the remaining projectiles in the river and, with a flurry of cuts, turns it all into shards that fly at Rosalina. Creating a wall, she destroys the onslaught, but Murasaki breaks through with her shurikens now on fire. Rosalina is able to whip out a wand to clash against her bladed projectile, and the two have a short duel. Although her short stature works against her, Rosalina manages to grip Murasaki with her leg to throw her off balance, and blasts her in the face with her Luma to knock her down. Rosalina: Good night. Concentrating, Murasaki gets up and creates several dark blasts in the air, and a large clockwork one on the ground. As Rosalina looks around confused, she leaps at her. Slash by slash, she traverses the area in super speed, repeatedly slashing at Rosalina before knocking him to the ground. The area is now bathed in a light white fog, and Murasaki is striding on the ground almost as if she is on skates. At an incredible speed, she glides by Rosalina and continues to slash her with graceful movements, until she puts a hand on his head and a bear appears beneath her. It knocks her into the air, where a kick sends her flying towards the edge of the cliff. Right before she is about to fall off, Murasaki uses her speed to catch up to her, catch her... and slam her into the ground beside her. K.O!!! (Purple and Blue Intention, 1:43-1:55) Murasaki: Much like my family, you will rest peacefully. She sets her head down on a block in the open. She walks down rock stairs and back into the heart of the battlefield. Results Winning Combatant: Rosalina: 5 Murasaki: 13 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 3 Details Follow Murasaki's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs